There are many products designed to cover and/or protect electrical switches (hereinafter, “electrical components”) from receiving paint, texture, or other finishing materials (collectively, “finish materials”) during finishing projects. This is important as such materials can enter electrical components and cause malfunctions, be unsightly, reduce functionality, or even create electrical wiring hazards. In such situations, removing materials from electrical components can be time consuming and difficult; it is a much better approach to keep such materials from entering the electrical components in the first place. One common partial solution is to tape over the electrical components before commencing finish work. However, this is a laborious and time consuming process that ultimately yields unimpressive results as the gaps between rows or columns of tape allow materials to enter the electrical components. Furthermore, during the taping process, it is easy to accidentally make contact with the interior of the electrical components leading to potential electrical shock hazards. Tape is not reusable and often lets loose or fails when touched, vibrated, or otherwise moved—simple exposure to sunlight can also cause tape to fail. Not to mention the unsightly residue that tape often leaves behind. The prior art has seen the shortcomings of tape and attempted to address them with plastic paint shields. However, most such shields utilize prongs that either project into the outlets or into the electrical boxes. Many modern outlets have safety tabs that defeat insertion of such prongs causing such paint shields to be unusable. Further, depending on the installation of electrical components, there may be no room for insertion prongs to fit into an electrical box to the side of switches or outlets. Again, failure of such paint shields results. Additional problems with prior art paint shields is that they are flat, flimsy and prone to cracking, so they often gap or buckle, leaving spaces through which finish materials can enter. Thicker, more rigid shields fail to account for variations in manufacturing tolerances between electrical components, so may not fit all electrical components. What is needed is an electrical cover that is arched instead of flat so as to provide a better seal once installed, is able to be pressure-fit so that no insertion prongs are necessary, and is easy to quickly add or remove in order to save labor during finishing projects.